1. Technical Field
A method and computer system for tracking eye gaze such that translational and rotational head movement are permitted.
2. Related Art
Gaze determines a subject's current line of sight or fixation point. The fixation point is defined as the intersection of the line of sight with the surface of the object being viewed (such as the screen of computer). Gaze may be used to interpret the subject's intention for non-command interactions and to enable fixation dependent accommodation and dynamic depth of focus. The potential benefits for incorporating eye movements into the interaction between humans and computers are numerous. For example, knowing the location of the subject's gaze may help a computer to interpret the subject's request and possibly enable a computer to ascertain some cognitive states of the subject, such as confusion or fatigue.
The direction of the eye gaze can express the interests of the subject and is a potential porthole into the current cognitive processes. Communication through the direction of the eyes is faster than any other mode of human communication. In addition, real time monitoring of gaze position permits the introduction of display changes that are contingent on the spatial or temporal characteristics of eye movements. Such methodology is referred to as the gaze contingent display paradigm. For example, gaze may be used to determine one's fixation on the screen, which can then be used to infer the information of interest to the subject. Appropriate actions can then be taken such as increasing the resolution or increasing the size of the region where the subject fixates. Another example is to economize on bandwidth by putting high-resolution information only where the subject is currently looking. Gaze tracking is therefore important for Human Computer Interaction (HCI).
Existing techniques for eye gaze tracking can be divided into video-based techniques and non-video-based techniques. The non-video-based methods typically use special contacting devices attached to the skin or eye to obtain the subject's gaze. Thus, the non-video-based methods are intrusive and interfere with the subject. In contrast, video-based gaze tracking methods have the advantage of being unobtrusive and comfortable for the subject during the process of gaze estimation. Unfortunately, current video-based gaze tracking methods have significant shortcomings. For example, some existing techniques which relate gaze to head orientation lack sufficient accuracy. Other existing techniques which relate gaze to eye orientation require a static head which is significant constraint imposed on the subject. Another serious problem with the existing eye and gaze tracking systems is the need to perform a rather cumbersome calibration process for each individual.
Accordingly, there is a need for a gaze tracking method which overcomes or mitigates the disadvantages of existing gaze tracking techniques.